A Friendship Story
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: After being sent from her home to the real world, Giratina finds herself with the opportunity to redeem herself and start a new life. While doing so, she meets Hydreigon and instantly wanted to be her friend. But will Hydreigon have cold feet..?
1. Chapter 1

It starts in an alternate universe. The Distortion World, where a Pokemon lives in fear and anxiety from living alone for many years. Her name? Giratina. She lives in this alternate universe alone with just her teddy bear by her side. The darkness of this world has left young Giratina trembling in fear every night. She has no one. No one to tell her a story. No one to get her a glass of milk at night. Most importantly, no one to make her feel safe.

She laid there in her bed, trying to keep herself awake so she doesn't sleep, because everytime she does, she has nightmares about that fateful day. The day where she was banished from the real world years ago for her destructiveness and violence. She was a violent and destructive girl back in the day. She seemed to destroy anything she can get her hands on and when other Pokemon got tired of her, she'd pick fights with them and win them by force. That behavior the young Pokemon harbored, was the final straw for the legendary Pokemon, Arceus; who banished Giratina from the real world and sealed her in the Distortion World.

Now, Giratina fights to prove that she is worthy enough to go back into the real world. She wants to prove to Arceus that she is indeed a good Pokemon and is responsible. However, being immature, it is difficult for her to prove she can take such a big step. Every night, she hopes that he will give her forgiveness and take her from this world. A world where a young Pokemon has to defend what is hers… alone.

As Giratina laid in her bed, clutching her teddy bear; she heard a sound. A strange sound indeed. She hid under her covers as the warping sound got louder and louder. The sound was so loud, it made Giratina's caterpillar like body tremble with fear. She held on to her bear tighter and she talked quietly to herself.

"You don't think it's the mud people do you Bear Bear?" Giratina whispered with fear.

It stopped. Everything went silent. However, Giratina was still shaking with fear as she tried to pretend she was asleep. She can feel someone about to come up to her. Although she was never kidnapped, she still always felt that one day, she was. Maybe, it might happen. All she knows is that there is someone there.

"Giratina… wake up!" a familiar voice called out.

Giratina got up from under the covers, only to see a stone right in front of her. When she looked up… she could have sworn she saw Arceus. Her vision was a little blurry, but she was sure she saw him.

"Is that… Arceus?" She asked herself out loud.

The stone in front of her suddenly shined a bright light. Obstructing her view of the figure in front of her. Before she can say anything else…

"Sayonara Giratina…" the voice said as the room lit up in a white light.

Giratina closed her eyes tightly as she felt a strong gust of wind blowing on her. She clutched tightly to her bear as she braced herself. Suddenly, it all stopped. The wind stopped. Even with eyes closed, she can tell that the light wasn't as bright anymore. When she opened her eyes, she looked around, shocked and surprised.

The sky above her was clear, blue and sunny and the grass was a dark green and was adorned with many flowers. The sound of the lake… the waves crashing against each other. This can all mean one thing… Giratina was in the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ho—how?" Giratina thought to herself as she looked all around her.

Could it be that she was teleported to the real world by accident? Or… was it really Arceus that sent her here for her good behavior? Nonetheless, Giratina takes advantage of this opportunity. To finally meet other Pokemon and be their friend.

"Yay! I finally get to have friends" She said to herself as she hurriedly took to the skies in a loop.

The skies were mostly clear and sunny with barely any clouds. This excited Giratina as she did many loop-de-loops while flying and at the same time… laughing. But soon, that thought was abruptly interrupted by the thought of that day. The day that she was banished from this world and was sent to the Distortion World. The more she thought about Arceus banishing her, the more afraid and upset she became. Eventually, she saw a forest down below and decided to fly towards it.

Standing by the bark of a tree, Giratina sat there and cried. How she missed the days where she was around people and had friends. All those years or being isolated and never thought that she would be back to a place where she was kicked out of in the first place. As she was crying, she heard and felt someone coming her way. So hesitating, Giratina hid in the thick bushes, waiting to see who she was going to meet from her view. Evidentially, Giratina's intuition was correct when she saw a blue 3-headed dragon coming her way.

"I thought I heard something…" the female dragon said as she sniffed around with a gleam in her eyes. "Hydreigon, you're imagining things… uggh" she said as she flew off.

As Hydreigon left, Giratina came out of the bushes surprised and relived.

"Wow! That girl was cool! I should follow her and we could be friends!" Giratina said with glee as she took off as fast as her wings will take her.

Using her memory of what she looked like, Giratina looked all around for the 3-headed dragon. Eventually spotting her on a cattle ranch, she dives down slowly and hides in a nearby haystack.

"I don't want her to notice me now, but when she gets closer, then I'll introduce myself" Giratina whispered loudly to her bear.

As Hydreigon was attempting to eat one of the cattle she has her hands on, she could almost swore she heard whispering. She turned back to see if anyone as behind her but there was no one there. However, as she turned back to try and eat the cattle, she heard rustling behind her.

"Alrighty Farmer Ben… you don't have to play dirty tricks because I can see right through them!" Hydreigon said with a smirk as she looked behind her.

"Maybe… I should just show myself" Giratina whispered to her teddy bear as she came right out of the haystack.

As of now, both Hydreigon and Giratina were face to face with each other. Both surprised seeing as they have never seen anything like each other before. In Giratina's mind, it was like a "someone say something" moment.

"Hi! My name is Giratina. It's nice to meet you. Tell me who you are and we can be friends!" Giratina introduced herself with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

"H-hey! Don't come close to me!" Hydreigon said as Giratina tried to get closer to her.

"Yay! You finally spoke! Can you tell me your name?" Giratina said happily.

Hydreigon looked at the young dragon with a strange look. She really didn't want to talk to her… she wanted to leave… but something inside of her wouldn't move. She thought to herself: "Who is this girl? And why does she want to be my friend?"

"I can do a lot of things, kiddo" Hydreigon bluntly answered.

"But… can you PLEASEEEEEEE tell me your name?" Giratina asked hesitantly.

The 3 headed dragon then took a deep sigh as she had to give this young girl the information that she has been asking for. She really didn't want to, but felt pressured and obligated to do so.

"Hydreigon…" she scoffed in a quiet tone as she rolled her eyes.

Giratina got what she wanted from Hydreigon, however… due to her saying it in a quiet tune, it was hard to make out what she was saying.

"Huh? I can't hear you. Can you say that again?" Giratina asked.

At this point, Hydreigon's patience dropped as tried to keep her composure. However, she can feel her blood boiling and her muscles tensing. She never wanted to answer Giratina in the first place… but because she's so young and immature as compared to herself, she felt that she had to. Nonetheless, she got so angry, that she answered her again, but using her Hyper Voice.

"HYYYY-DREEEHH-GOOONNN!" She yelled out in her loudest Hyper Voice she can project.

Giratina heard her, but it never done any damage to her sense normal damage dealing moves didn't affect her. Still, she looked at the frustrated Hydreigon with concern.

"Hydreigon… I'll remember that" Giratina said as she tried to make light out of the situation.

"Yeah you better. Look, I don't have time for little kids. So say what you want to say to me so I can leave" Hydreigon snapped.

"Well… you see… I am from a different world than here. So I don't know what to expect here since… well… it's been a long time sense I've been here. All I want is a friend. I want someone to talk to when I'm sad. In my world, I have no one but myself. Everyone I knew, I was separated from them. I miss my mamma. She has been banished before I have. So I never got to see her again" Giratina explained. While doing so, she let out a tear. "When I saw you, I thought you were cool. So I wanted to be your friend"

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't have anyone, but going up to people the way you did is not a way to make friends. I don't know you… so how can I be your friend? You have to know a person first before saying you want to be their friend. Judging by the way you came up to me, you don't know much about me" Hydreigon explained.

"Well, why don't you get to know each other now while you have the chance?" a familiar voice said from up top of a cliff.

Surprised and spooked, Hydreigon and Giratina looked all around them to see if anyone was there. But no one was around. Not even cattle.

"So I see a fresh new face in our group. Pleased to make your acquaintance" the voice said again.

The girls looked around again, but no one responded. Shortly, Hydreigon looked to the top of a cliff and there stood Gothitelle, the group leader. After being spotted by Hydreigon, Gothitelle used her Rock Slide maneuver to slide her way down the cliff and on to the bottom to great the new young dragon.

"You said you were new here right?" Gothitelle asked Giratina.

"Wh-why yes I am new. My name is Giratina and I want to have new friends" Giratina replied hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, Giratina. My name is Gothitelle and I lead the group. I'm the girl to ask if you ever need help. Hey, do you want to join my group?" Gothitelle explained.

"A group? Neato!" Giratina squealed.

"Well Giratina, in order to join my group, you have to answer a science question" Gothitelle said as she began to ask her question. "What item are you holding?"

"Ahhh.. a gres.. gresi.. no gracious orb.." Giratina stuttered as she tried to pronounce the name of the item she was holding.

"All right. It's called a Griseous Orb. You were right on track so you are in. You are in luck because you get to meet many different Pokemon. Hey, you even gained a friend now. Welcome to the group, my friend" Gothitelle said as she pats Giratina on her back. "Now… where's Hydreigon? I was supposed teach her this TM I made but she disappeared"

"Hydreigon was here…" Giratina looked back and she realized Hydreigon wasn't there. Her only guess is that she left. When she realized this, she let out a tear.

"Don't cry Giratina… Hydreigon isn't very friendly anyway" Gothitelle said sympathetically.

Just then, the girls heard someone screaming at the top of their lungs. It sounded like It came from up high.

"HAXORUSSSSSSS!" the voice screamed out from above. To the girl's surprise, it was Hydreigon. Trapped in Ghetisis' claw machine.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm afraid our little game ends now" Ghetsis said with a smirk.

"HAXORUS! HELPPPPPPPPP!" Hydreigon yelled out again. "LET ME GO DOO-DOO BRAIN! LET ME GO!"

"Doo-doo brain? GRRR That's it. I had it with your stupid insults! You will pay for this!" Ghetsis said with rage as he was about to depart the scene.

But as the arch foe was about to leave for his base, he heard someone running up the hill… two to be exact. Could it be? It can't be… it is! It was none other than Haxorus himself accompanied by Garchomp.

"Who are those guys? And who's the guy taking Hydreigon?" Giratina asked as she was puzzled.

"The man taking Hydreigon is Ghetsis. He is our arch enemy. You need to be on the lookout for him because he can kidnap you as well. Those two dragons over there. The brown one is Haxorus, he is a very friendly guy. The blue one is Garchomp, she's hard to deal with but she means well" Gothitelle explained.

"Hey Ghetsis! I see you still are a one trick pony are you?" Haxorus said with a smirk.

"Heh heh he! Well this plan of mine is so brilliant not even a smart guy like you can break it apart. MWAHAHAHA!" Ghetsis gloated.

"Well then Ghetsis, let's see if your plan will fail like always…" Haxorus said as he walked slowly towards Ghetsis' machine. "Don't worry pretty girl, I'll save you!"

"Haxorus…" Hydreigon said softly as she was hopeful that he was going to save her from Ghetsis.

As Haxorus moved close to his machine, Ghetsis pressed a red button on his dashboard, which in return, tightened the claw that trapped Hydreigon. It made her scream as the claw around her squeezed her tummy area to the point that it hurt her. This scared Haxorus as he froze.

"Hydreigon!" he yelled out in fear.

"Take one more step and I will push the button again" Ghetsis said with a sly grin.

"You wouldn't DARE!" Garchomp yelled.

"Oooh, I would if her *boyfriend* took another step toward me! HAHAHAHAHA! Well, what I was sating before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I believe our little game ends now..." Ghetsis said as he flew off on his claw machine.

"If my hypothesis is correct, Ghetsis is going to his air base" Gothitelle said.

"You mean the new one he built 3 days ago?" Haxorus asked.

"Yes, that one. I happen to know the exact points of his location, so I will have to take you there" she explained as she got out her walkie-talkie. "Gothitelle to Bisharp. Over"

"Over" Bisharp responded on the other line.

"I need a chopper sent to 35 degrees longitude, 120 degrees latitude. Over" Gothitelle requested as she waited for a response from her friend.

"Can Charizard come with me?" Bisharp asked.

"Sure, he's my intern… why not?" Gothitelle answered. "Alrighty guys, we are going to have to wait for Bisharp to bring the chopper over"

"I'm on my way" Bisharp quickly said.

"Um… what's a chopper?" Giratina asked.

"A chopper is another word for helicopter. If you want to know what a helicopter is as well, it's a flying device that takes you place to place in the air" Gothitelle explained.

Moments later, the gang sees a big white chopper coming towards them. All moving out of the way as the chopper landed on the sandy floor.

"Wow, your workshop must be close by or Bisharp is quick" Haxorus commented.

"Both. My shop is very close to here… and Bisharp is a young lady that likes to do things fast" Gothitelle said.

"Perfect. I want to see my Hydreigon fast" Haxorus said in a hesitant tone.

"HEYYY GUYS!" a voice said from behind.

Everyone turned around to see Bisharp in front of the chopper. "Chopper's ready" she said.

"I FINALLY GET TO RIDE A HELICOPTER!" Charizrd said happily.

"I'm glad you like it. If you want… when you are ready I can teach you how to drive it. For now, let's all get on board and go to Ghetsis' base" Gothitelle instructed as everyone got on the chopper.

Once everyone got on, the chopper prepared to take off. Giratina sat by the window and looked below her. This felt awesome to her because she saw the region from her view. It was very nice from a bird's-eye view. What makes it even more exciting is that with her group, she will get the chance to explore different places and meet new friends.

"This is so awesome!" Giratina said to her teddy bear as she leaned against the glass.

"Hey! Is that Ghetsis' air base?" Garchomp asked.

"Yes it is! And Giratina, please don't lean on the glass…" Gothitelle said as she headed toward the base.

"Sorry" Giratina apologized as she sat straight in her seat.

"Hey, Gothitelle can I open the sliding glass door?" Haxorus asked as they went over the air base.

"No because it's dangerous to do so from this altitude" Gothitelle answered.

However, Haxorus couldn't wait for them to land. All he wanted was to get to the base and rescue Hydreigon. And if that meant taking a risk… it was all he was willing to do. That said, he unbuckled himself, opened the sliding glass door and stood on the ledge.

"Haxorus! What are you doing?" Gothitelle yelled out as she put the chopper on autopilot and unbuckled herself.

In a split second, Haxorus jumped off the ledge, hoping to land on Ghetsis' base. The others rush to the ledge and were all puzzled. However shortly after Haxorus' jump, Garchomp jumped off the chopper and fell after him, hoping to catch up to him seeing as she can fly.

"Those are guys officially crazy" Bisharp said. "They are going to get themselves killed"

"Ehh, you know what… they can take care of themselves. It's…" as Gothitelle was about to finish her sentence, she heard the window on the other side of the chopper open and something going out of it. When she turned around… she saw that Giratina was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Giratina!" Gothitelle yelled as she ran to the other side of the chopper.

"Is that girl going to be okay?" Bisharp asked.

"I don't know. I hope so…" Gothitelle quietly said.

Meanwhile, to break her fall, Giratina started to fly. She used her six wings to glide through the air and to insure that her landing will be safe. As she got closer to the base, many thoughts were running through her head. Why would that man want to take a nice girl like Hydreigon? And what is he planning to do with her? Are those other guys going to do okay?

"Maybe there's a way I could help" Giratina said to herself as she landed on the base floor.

However, as soon as she arrived, she was immediately confronted by a guard robot. Frightened and scared, Giratina backed away from the grey robot, hoping that he would leave her alone. The robot then jumped up and charged toward the scared dragon. Giratina started to scream as the robot got closer to her with its lasers. Fortunately for her, Haxorus and Garchomp heard her scream as they were fighting off the other bots.

"Hey! What is she doing here?" Haxorus thought to himself as he rushed to save Giratina.

In a split second, he swept Giratina off the ground before the robot can hit her. Seeing as its target has disappeared, the robot fell right off the base floor. Haxorus then set Giratina on the floor in a safer part of the base.

"What were you doing here? It's dangerous here" Haxorus asked with concern.

"I wanted to help… I'm sorry" Giratina said quietly.

"We appreciate you trying to help us, but leave the heroics up to the professionals." Garchomp said while punching a robot.

"She's right, kid. You should stay here and wait for Gothitelle to come here with her helicopter thingy. This won't take us long." Haxorus said as he went back to assist Garchomp.

Giratina watched Haxorus and Garchomp try to fight off an army of robots in an effort to go into the base. However, it seems that their power wasn't strong enough to break through the strong metal armor of the robots. This made the young dragon scared and helpless. She really wants to help out.

"I don't wanna stay here, I wanna help." Giratina said to her teddy bear.

While she looked around the base entrance, she saw a mysterious looking door. A glass door that had a big letter G on it. She wondered where it leads to. Can that lead to Hydreigon? Or does that lead to something else? Following her curiosity, she quietly headed toward the door, without Haxorus, Garchomp or the robots spotting her and without hesitation, she went in the building.

"This place is very dark…" Giratina said in a hesitant voice.

She wasn't sure whether to close the door behind her. The place was very dark and spooky to her, however she wanted to help out the gang and her intuition is telling her that Hydreigon is locked in this building somewhere. Should she get out and do what Haxorus said? Or should she go in the building and find Hydreigon?

"N-no! I MUST go in! Let's go Teddy!" Giratina said with pride as she went in the building the closed the door behind her.

As Giratina slowly moved into the building, she looked all around her to get a feel of her surroundings. She saw that the base was really dark and gloomy. Filled with nothing but pictures of Ghetsis on the walls and empty paint cans everywhere. What's worse was that she could hear drops of water everywhere. This really spooked her as much as Ghetsis' self-portraits.

"G-Ghetsis must r-really like himself or maybe h-he forgot w-what he l-looked like." Giratina stuttered with fear.

"You know, Ghetsis DOES really like himself!" a voice said from above Giratina's head.

"Ah! Who said that?" Giratina yelled as she looked around.

Giratina was spooked by the voice she heard as she frantically looked around. The mysterious figure did drop from the ceiling in a rather elegant fashion in order to not scare the young dragon even further. To Giratina, when she got a good look at this Pokemon, she thought that this was the prettiest Pokemon she had ever encountered since she has been here.

"Oh aye, no need to be scared little girl, I mean no harm. I'm just here to take somethin' from Ghetsis." The girl said.

"Well… my name is Giratina. I'm new here and I would like to make friends" Giratina confidently said.

"Hmm… Giratina is it? I LIKE it! I'd say… it's a very pretty name. YES! And that's my compliment to you" the girl said as she came closer to Giratina.

"Ohh what's your name?" Giratina asked hesitantly.

"Oh man! I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? How rude am I. My name is Milokaross for long. But many people can't pronounce that. To tell you the truth, I can't even spell that. You can call me Milotic for short." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nice to meet you! Umm… ah… have you seen Ghetsis with a 3 headed dragon lately? She's my friend…" Giratina asked.

"3…headed….dragon?" Milotic questioned in a hesitant voice.

"Yes. Her name is Hydreigon and she was taken by Ghetsis to this base. Please, can you help me find her?" Giratina pleaded.

"Hmph!" Milotic scoffed to herself as she turned around. Just the thought of rescuing Hydreigon is making her cringe knowing how she is.

"What's wrong?" Giratina asked with concern in her voice. Why could she be acting this way?

"Ah… well Giratina, I'd love to help you but you won't understand. This is someone who doesn't like me at all. I may not be smart but I'm smart enough to know not to help her." Milotic explained.

"Maybe Hydreigon didn't get to know you very well. Gothitelle says to get to know each other better while you have the chance. She also said that Hydreigon is not really the friendly type but maybe it's because she doesn't know you like she doesn't know me" Giratina said as she tried to comfort her.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me, Giratina. Even though… you won't really understand why Hydreigon hates me so much. Maybe later, I can tell you another time, but just talking about her makes me sad. That said I can't help you as I am more afraid of her than I am of Ghetsis' Magnizone." Milotic turned to Giratina. "Giratina, I'm sorry."

"Awww…" Giratina looked at the ground in disbelief. "Pleeeeeaaaassseeee?"

"Well…" Milotic thought to herself. She really didn't want to help save a girl who disliked her, however Giratina seemed like a sweet enough girl to help out. Plus who wouldn't want to help out a little kid? Especially one as innocent as Giratina. Plus, not helping her would go against her reputation as the tender Pokemon. "Alright Giratina, for you I will help you."

"Great!" Giratina exclaimed with excitement. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, on the outside of the base, Haxorus and Garchomp still struggle to fight off the remaining robots. The robots' steel is resistant against the duo's dragon type attacks, so every time they would use dragon pulse, it seems like it doesn't do anything against their armor. So they stick to punching them with their bare fists.

"Hey, can't we just ditch this and get Hydreigon?" Haxorus asked as he was out of breath.

"We can't, they'll spot us!" Garchomp yelled while punching a robot on her left.

"Hey! Garchomp, you're a ground type. Can't you use earthquake?" Haxorus yelled out.

Earthquake… why didn't she think of that? This move can put an end to the robot warfare since ground attacks are powerful against steel. Realizing this, Garchomp sprung up from the ground, positioned herself as if she was about to do a cannon ball, and proceeded to hit the ground. However, in that split second before she hit the ground, the robots used their sensory magnets to levitate them off the ground. So when Garchomp finally hit the ground, the robots were unaffected by the attack, however Haxorus was.

He felt a weird tingly sensation in his body. Mostly his head since he felt like he was moving side to side simultaneously. Not only was Haxorus affected, but the building as well as parts of the roof fell off the hinges and the windows were shattered in pieces. The shaking stops, but Haxorus gained a headache from the aftermath.

"Did I… get the robots?" Garchomp asked with her eyes closed.

"No but you got me!" Haxorus said in a serious tone.

Garchomp opened her eyes to see that the robots were levitating. "AAHHHHHH!" she screamed out in disbelief. "Now what do we do?"

"Hey guys!" a voice said from above them.

Both dragons looked behind and above them, however not finding anyone. However as soon as they were going to go back to fighting, a mysterious figure was seen in the air and coming towards the ground in a somersault-like motion. This figure wasn't an ordinary figure, but it seemed like it was one of a girl and a familiar seeming girl to beat. When the figure hit the ground, it went up to the strongest looking robot and starting punching it repeatedly.

"Wow! Thanks!" Haxorus called out.

"You're welcome!" the figure emerged and was none other than Gothitelle.

"Gothitelle?" both Haxorus and Garchomp gasped.

"Ah, didn't think I could fight huh? Well I DO teach self-defense you know," Gothitelle said.

"I-I-I mean, the punching…. Where did you get that from?" Haxorus asked.

"Well, Haxorus, that is called Close Combat. You let your guard down and start punching your opponent. It's powerful however it's very risky unless you are skilled." Gothitelle explained. "However, there's no time for chit-chat. You go in and get Hydreigon. Bisharp, Charizard and I will take care of the other bots."

Haxorus and Garchomp proceeded to head into the base while the others were fighting the remaining bots.


	7. Chapter 7

"What would we do without her?" Haxorus asked.

"Nothing!" Garchomp replied with a chuckle as they went into the building.

Meanwhile back inside the building, Giratina and Milotic still search the base. Looking for any clues that would lead them to the place where Ghetsis has imprisoned Hydreigon. Along the way, they find a mysterious door. Which looks like it would be an automatic door judging by the keypad and the lack of a knob on the doors.

"I don't think we can get in." Giratina said as she leaned on the metal doors.

"I think it needs some type of password to open this door. Which…" Milotic pointed to the keypad with her tail. "Geez, I wonder what kind of password _Ghetsis_ would put? Hmm.."

"G-H-E-T-S-I-S" Milotic typed on the keypad with her tail. After she pressed enter, it made a loud wrong buzzer type beep. The password was wrong! Puzzled, the girls looked at the keypad, then at each other. Trying to figure out what other possible password Ghetsis would put. As far as Milotic knew, his passwords have always been Ghetsis.

"Why didn't it go through?" Giratina asked.

"Well, I think Ghetsis is on to us so I think he changed his password. They have always been 'Ghetsis'. And I know I've spelt it right. Goth girl has told me how to spell it." Milotic explained.

"Maybe he added an extra letter to his name to trick us?" Giratina suggested.

"Ah! Maybe that's it!" Milotic went back to the keypad and typed in 'G-H-E-T-S-I-S-S' hoping that maybe that would work. But that same wrong buzzer went off from the last time after pressing enter for the second time. "Well, there are still other options to use right?"

"Right!" Giratina exclaimed as she watched Milotic punch in a few more codes.

Meanwhile near the entrance of the base, Haxorus and Garchomp look around for clues leading them to the place where Ghetsis captured Hydreigon. Around the inside, they can see many portraits of Ghetsis himself and his name in green lights and scrolling text on the edge of the corner; where the wall meets the ceiling. They both laugh at the amount of Ghetsis pictures that are on the walls. There was even some of him wearing a fanny pack from Wonderworld.

"Ooh! Nice one!" Haxorus chuckled as he pointed to the picture of Ghetsis wearing a disco suit.

"There are sure a lot of Ghetsis pictures and his name everywhere. Either he must be into himself now or what?" Garchomp said. "Something feels strange…"

"Nonetheless, let's keep looking. She's gotta be around here somewhere. Where would Ghetsis put my pretty girl?" Haxorus said as he went up ahead. He stood right in front, taking a quick scan of his surroundings for any clues. Garchomp proceeded to follow, thinking to herself 'oh brother'. They both walked down the long, dark hallway while scanning for clues. Haxorus looking around and Garchomp feeling the wall. So far, there was nothing around. Just an empty hallway.

"Maybe we should go back to the entrance. I mean, maybe there's some secret passage way under those pictures? Why would he have them there in the first place?" Garchomp suggested.

As far as they knew, Ghetsis wasn't the person to put many pictures of himself. Even if it was in a structure that he made. It wasn't him at all. And the many pictures in his base walls would raise some suspicion in one of the dragons' heads. Could he have put them there to confuse the visitors? Or is he hiding something under them?

"You know, I'm starting to think that as well. Let's go." Haxorus motioned to go back. However, before they began to go back, they heard something. Like… steps. Not steps necessarily but noises indicating that someone is among them. They both look behind them, but no one was there. So they began to go back.

"Hey, I didn't expect y'all to be here." A voice said from behind.

"Haxorus? Is that him?" another voice asked.

Haxorus and Garchomp both turned around and saw Giratina and Milotic standing there behind them.

"Hey! You're that girl that I rescued not too long ago! If I can remember… Giratina isn't it?" Haxorus asked while pointing to Giratina. "And Milotic, nice to see you again."

"Hm, there was a door that looked interesting. So we went to it but it needs a password to open. And there are no other doors around here." Giratina explained.

"But I thought that password was 'Ghetsis'. But it didn't work. So we tried putting extra letters but that didn't work as well" Milotic chimed in.

"We even tried it with two Gs!" Giratina exclaimed.

"Then it looks like Ghetsis changed the password. Smart guy eh? Show us where this door is." Haxorus boasted.

Giratina and Milotic both lead Haxorus and Garchomp to the steel door that they tried to open with a code. It wasn't that far from where the two dragons were standing as they arrived at the sight. Haxorus went up to the steel doors and leaned on them.

"Yep, definite steel. I don't think I can break through this." He said. "Are you sure you tried every possibility?"

"Yes, Haxie. Giratina and I tried everything. All I know was that his passwords were always Ghetsis. And I know I spelled it right. Gothitelle told me how…" Milotic replied.

"Then we must think of something!" Garchomp boasted as she came toward the door.

Meanwhile on the other side of the steel door, down the long hallway, was a medium sized room. A room in which held a square cell. Inside the cell, stood Hydreigon; waiting for a hero to rescue her from the misery endured. She laid there on the floor, talking to her mini-arm heads. Even though they didn't have brains, she needed something to speak to since she was alone and bored.

"Hmm… I can feel him… Haxorus!" Hydreigon said to her heads. "Any minute now, he will break down that door and rescue me!" "OOOH~ it's going to be soo romantic!" Hydreigon turned around on the floor with glee and her cheeks red. She got up from the floor and began using her heads as puppets.

"Haxorus! You're here!" Hydreigon mouthed through her left mini-head. "Oh Hydreigon, I shall rescue you!" She mouthed through her right head. "My knight in shining armor!" "Oh Hydreigon, you're the prettiest girl in the world"

Hydreigon fell to the ground, in laugher and squealing over the fact that Haxorus was going to save her. He has always saved her when she needed saving. And that really makes her happy because it lets her know that he cares about her. However, while enjoying her moment, she sensed something in her. Something that told her that Haxorus was… was _here!_

"I sense Haxorus! Call that my girlish intuition..." Hydreigon said as she sprang from the floor and flew to the front of her cell. "I know it! Haxorus is here!"

Hydreigon knew from her intuition that her knight in shining armor was here. He was near somehow. But would he know that she was here? She prepared to call out for Haxorus, however… using her hyper voice.

"HAXXXXXXX-OOOOORRRRR-USSSSSS!" Hydreigon yelled out in her loudest hyper voice.


End file.
